


Hiding Together

by delunestories



Series: Mundane Malec AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor!Magnus Bane, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soldier!Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delunestories/pseuds/delunestories
Summary: Magnus has feelings for Alec but he can't bring himself to confess, he's afraid of losing his friendship so ends up talking about it to Catarina.But when Alec calls him needing a place to hide he can't help but be curious as to why?





	Hiding Together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I actually did write a story where Magnus confesses but I hated it so this kind of happened instead. Hopefully one day I will get around to actually having him confess.
> 
> Also like with most of my writing it's best to go into this with low expectations, I'm not the best writer but I try and hopefully someone will enjoy this.

It was several weeks after the whole 'pretends to be a couple' thing that Magnus found himself on Catarina Loss' couch contemplating how his love life got so complicated.

"I don't know why you just don't tell him, Magnus," Catarina said sighing at him.

The two of them were old friends, they'd been through med school, internships, and the horrors of residency together. She had been there for him through his many, many failed relationships.

After his last one, he had sworn off of finding someone focusing only on his work and his friends.

Until Alec came along that is.

"Because this isn't someone I've just met, I've known Alexander for months I enjoy spending time with him."

"And you're worried that if you tell him and he doesn't reciprocate then it'll ruin your friendship?" Catarina was always good at knowing what was going on inside of his head, it was why he always went to her in times like this.

"Magnus..." Catarina smiled softly before moving over to the couch where Magnus was laying down and sitting next to him.

"You don't know how he feels unless you ask him. Life's too short to be filled with regrets if you don't tell him then you'll always be wondering what if? You and I both know better than most people how cruel life can be if you don't take the time to say these things to the people that matter when you can then you may not get another chance."

He hated it when she had a point, in their line of work they'd seen people die regretting the things they hadn't taken a chance on, loved ones who wished they could have told them how much they meant to them only for it to be too late.

Before Magnus could say anything else his phone started ringing. "Speak of the devil." He said to Catarina before answering.

"Alexander, what do I owe the pleasure?" It's not like they didn't speak but the man usually preferred messaging or talking in person over actual phone calls.

"Hey Magnus, Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? No, I have the day off of work. Do you want to do something?"

Magnus didn't have any plans anyway, mostly he had been planning on doing a spot of re-decorating. Having Alexander around would be an improvement to that.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could hide out with you for the day?"

"Do you have a reason to need to hide out?" Magnus was curious about why Alec seemed to want to escape, as far as he knew there wasn't anything special about tomorrow.

"Kind of. Erm... I can explain tomorrow if you want?"

"It's fine Alexander, you don't have to explain anything. Do you want to do something special?" He was a little curious about why Alec wanted to hide but he did not sound like it was something he wanted to explain.

"Could we watch a movie and just hang out?"

"That sounds wonderful actually, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah thanks, Magnus I really appreciate it." Magnus could literally hear the smile on Alec's face. Good, Alec needed to smile more. He was usually so stoic.

"So you've got a date?" Catarina said with a grin.

"It is not a date, we're just hanging out tomorrow." He didn't expect anything to really happen.

"We'll see. At this point it's just a matter of time, you both have too much chemistry for something not to happen."

Magnus could only shake his head to that, he had to admit he couldn't deny that there was something special between him and Alexander. He felt drawn to the man, he had since they met. But he wasn't sure if that was just him or if Alec felt it as well.

The next day he got up later than usual, which was why he was still in his robe when he answered the door.

"Alexander please come in," Magnus said as he let the man into his apartment.

"Am I too early?"

"Not at all, I was just enjoying a lazy day after so long and lost track of time." Being a doctor Magnus often had to get up early or stay late that wasn't even counting the 24-hour shifts. Those were a nightmare all to themselves.

"Yeah, I imagine being a doctor doesn't allow you to have much downtime."

"Please sit down Alec, you don't need to stand at attention." Magnus had noticed that Alec always did that, always stood straight with his hands behind his back. Always the soldier boy. "I'll just go change and then we can do something, make yourself at home."

It didn't take Magnus as long, as usual, to get ready, he had decided to wear something a little more casual than his typical looks. He didn't want Alec to have to wait too long besides they weren't going out so he could dress down a little.

He still wore his eyeliner there were somethings he just couldn't do without that on his free day. If only he could wear his make up during work but sadly policies were not on his side.

When he came back into the living room he saw Alec waiting on the sofa and smiled at him.

"And here I thought you were going for casual."

"This is casual."

Alec's face broke into a smile at that. "I can't help but wonder what you look like when you go out then."

"Maybe one day you'll see if you ever let me take you out that is." Magnus had asked Alec out to clubs before but the man had never agreed.

"Clubs just aren't really my thing, I wouldn't even know what to do," Alec said smiling a little awkwardly which Magnus couldn't help but find adorable.

"That's why I'll be there, I could show you exactly how fun it can be."

"Jace and Iz tried to do that before and it never worked out, I just... I don't think I'm a nightclub person. I usually just stay at the bar and drink a little before going."

"No dancing?"

"I'm not a dancer Magnus, I was born with two left feet."

"You're pretty graceful though." He'd seen Alec run and fight since the man had shown him a few fighting moves last month. He didn't think someone with two left feet could move like that.

"I wouldn't say that I just know how to move when I'm fighting. Dancing is a whole other ball game." Alec blushed and looked down as he said that and Magnus had a feeling Alec was a lot more self-conscious about dancing than he was working out or fighting.

"Well since you taught me a few moves I could always teach you a few things," Magnus said flirting a little.

"Magnus I don't think you realize what you're saying. I'm a disaster, I can't dance at all."

"Well, now we have to come on," Magnus said before turning on the radio and holding a hand out for Alec who looked absolutely terrified.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Alec took Magnus' hand and the man was sure Alexander was just exaggerating.

It took twenty minutes before Magnus had to stop them, Alexander really had not been exaggerating.

"I'm sorry, I did try to warn you," Alec said smiling nervously at Magnus.

"I might have nightmares about your dancing. I guess you're a better teacher than I was."

"Or you're a better student than I am." Alec looked pretty nervous which was not the mood Magnus was going for. Granted the man's dancing was not the best but getting to dance with the person he had feelings for was something he enjoyed.

"Come on let's put on a movie and relax a little."

Magnus ended up just searching through Netflix, they ended up going with Scary Movie since Alec had never seen it before and it was a good movie to laugh at and he would take any chance to get Alexander to laugh more.

"That was a lot better than I expected," Alec said when the movie was finished.

"I haven't seen it in years, I can't believe you've never watched it before."

"I wasn't really a movie kind of kid, plus my father was pretty strict in what we were allowed to watch. Of course Jace always just snuck out and watched them if he wanted to."

"That sounds like him. You were always a good child then?"

"I was the oldest, my mother always told me I had to set a good example for the others."

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown?" Alexander was always so secretive about certain things. When it came to what his work involved or his past he tended to be pretty tightlipped which only made Magnus more curious about it.

"That's kind of funny, Izzy said that about me before."

"Alexander, why did you want to hang out today?" He'd been curious about that all day. It's not like they never hung out like this, but for Alec to be the one to ask was rare. For him to say he needed to hide never happened.

"I... It's not a good day for me today. I didn't want to deal with my parents or Iz and Jace trying to make a big deal of it."

"What is today though?"

Alec bit his lip, it looked like he wasn't even sure if he wanted to talk about it. Magnus wanted to help him but he wasn't going to force the issue if Alexander didn't wish to discuss it. After all, there were things Magnus didn't talk about either.

"Today's my birthday."

Out of all the things he thought today could be, out of all the horrible things he thought today could mean for Alec a birthday was not one of them. "Why are you hiding here? Alexander if today's your birthday you should be celebrating."

"I don't like my birthday, I don't want to celebrate it. I'd rather just forget about it. I... something happened last year and it's too hard to even think about celebrating today. I erm... I can't..."

"Alexander it's okay, if you can't talk about it we don't have to. I can tell this is difficult for you." Magnus said reaching over to grasp the man's hands when he noticed how hard Alec was squeezing his hand with the other.

He knew that Alec did this sometimes, he'd noticed how the man would grasp his hands. He'd seen it before, people that hoped physical pain would distract them from the emotional pain.

"Why don't we go out and get something to eat?" Magnus asked still holding onto Alexander's hand fingers intertwining.

"I'd like that, thanks for this Magnus."

"Any time Alexander, what are friends for after all?" At that Alec's face seemed to fall a little but perked up before Magnus could ask about it.

"You're probably the best friend I've got right now."

"Even better than Jace?" Magnus asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Jace is my brother you're my best friend you guys are different."

"I'm always different Alexander, there's no one like me," Magnus said with his usual flair as he got up and grabbed their coats.

"I think that's the most honest thing you've ever said to me," Alec could be sassy when he wanted to and Magnus couldn't help but smile when he heard it.

"Come on, I need something that tastes better than what's in my kitchen," Magnus said before the two of them left the apartment, he knew the perfect little cafe to take Alec to and then afterward convince him to go to the bar near here. Alexander may not like the clubbing scene but Magnus was certain he wouldn't say no to a drink or two at Hunter's Moon. Maybe it would be just what the man needed plus since it is Alec's birthday Magnus was even more determined now to give the man an unforgettable day.


End file.
